


Workouts

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Domestic Fluff [reed900] [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gross, Humor, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Nines cocks his head, smirking down at him. “Would you prefer if I actually partake in these exercises with you?”Gavin met his smirk with an equally mischievous one. “Yeah, actually, I would.”





	Workouts

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by two fanarts ([one](https://www.instagram.com/p/BoDUoEGhHpq/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) and [two](https://www.instagram.com/p/BrLav6PA1Vy/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)).
> 
> More short drabbles to come! Send in your prompts [here](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

“34...35...36...”

Gavin grunted, lowering his body down into another push-up as Nines counted him along, his boyfriend laid leisurely across the bed with his chin resting on his arms. Glancing to the side, Gavin noticed the smirk resting on his boyfriend's face.

“You smug shit!” he panted between breaths, Nines continuing to count in a mock-bored voice as he raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Gavin.

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

Gavin scoffed, holding his composure despite the burning ache of his muscles. He should probably rest soon; he's already passed the average amount of push-ups.

“Prick,” he mumbled, collapsing not-so-gracefully onto the floor with a relieved sigh. Nines chuckled from the bed, a soft meow indicating that he'd moved the cat off of his back. Gavin closed his eyes, forehead resting on the cool floorboards as he allowed his body to ease up again.

The press of warm lips to his skin, between his shoulder blades, startled him. Until he felt the ghost of familiar fingertips glide along his back and he shivered, a muffled sound of contentment slipping past his lips.

“You did remarkably well, darling.”

Gavin smiled into his arm, face tilting to squint up at Nines – who was now hovering over him, still laid half on the bed, with a proud smile on his beautiful fucking face. What a dork.

“Says you,” he says, still smiling, “All you gotta do to get those perfect fuckin' abs is lay there!”

Nines cocks his head, smirking down at him. “Would you prefer if I actually partake in these exercises with you?”

Rolling onto his side, Gavin met his smirk with an equally mischievous one. “Yeah, actually, I would.”

Nines shrugged, sliding elegantly from the bed and lowering down to the floor – taking up the same position that Gavin had previously been in. Before he could begin any exercises however, Gavin waved his hand, “Wait, wait, wait. Gimme a minute!”

Not leaving time for Nines to question him, Gavin clambered onto his boyfriend's back, sitting cross-legged. He bent forward to meet the android's confused look, noticing the small smile on his face. “Am I hurting you?”

Nines shook his head, “Gavin, I was designed to take out a whole race of androids. Do you really think I can't carry one scrawny little human?”

Gavin slapped the top of his head lightly, rolling his eyes with a wide smile. “Shut the fuck up, prick! I'm not scrawny!”

“No,” Nines agreed in a sarcastic drawl as he began a rep of push-ups, “Of course not, darling.”

“I fuckin' hate you.” Gavin laughed, twirling a stray curl of Nines' dark chestnut hair around his index finger, leaning his face into his hand. Nines only laughed in response.

It soon became routine for the two of them to do push-ups together, turning it into a competition of who could last the longest – and if Nines ‘stumbled’ once in a while and Gavin won, well, the gloating smile on the human's face was more than rewarding enough. Especially when Nines would kiss the tip of Gavin's nose and the detective would erupt into an embarrassed blush, hiding his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I know these are only short but wow I feel so good to finally write something?! Writer's block sucks ass so I'm just glad to have managed to do these few short drabbles. I hop they're not too dismal...
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
